The journey's end
by Bleachfan93
Summary: It's three years after the start of the quest, and Syaoran and Sakura have returned to Clow. What's happened in the past three years, and what's yet to happen? SxS, and some KuroFai for a friend of mine :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've never written anything for Tsubasa, but I'm going to give it a try! So here is goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations! I'm just a major fan, anf fangirl for Syaoran.**

(_Italics may be used for information, headings, thoughts, and flashbacks)_

_Three years after the start of their journey_

Three years had passed, and Syaoran and company had retreived all of the princesses memories.

(Or at least they thought)

But sadly, for our hero at least, Sakura still loved Syaoran's clone, and it hurt him deeper than any blade.

Syaoran and Sakura had returned to Clow,two and a half years after the princess had lost her memories, and Syaoran had set out on his journey.( Syaoran and Sakura are roughly 17 to 18 by this point)

When the two teens had returned to their home dimension, Sakura begged her brother Toya, the king, to give Syaoran a job in the palace.

Toya had said that before they worried about that, they first needed to find a body guard for Sakura. Sakura simply smiled and pointed to Syaoran. "He'll be my body guard!" Sakura replied, and Toya knew that he had absolutely no say on the subject.

And so it had been.

Sakura had given Syaoran a special badge that looked like her wings, and he could now get into the palace any time he wanted. This saved alot of time for the two of them.

All of this had happened two years ago.

It was the day of king Toya's birthday. Sakura had planned a monsterous surprise birthday party for him, and Syaoran had watched her turn down every guy that had asked to take her to the ball.

The most recent attempt had been quite amusing, at least for Syaoran!

_"Princess come to the ball with me" The poor guy begged, as the princess was checking the guest list. Sakura just looked at him over the clip board she was holding._

_"I'm sorry, but No" Sakura said nicely and turned her back to him to look at the decorations. The guy stood up, and grabbed ahold of Sakura's arm, and spun her around forcefully._

_Syaoran was standing in the corner, putting up a banner._

_"Ow! Your hurting me!" Sakura cried. The guy smirked at her, "Look! I wasn't asking you to the ball, I said that you coming with me! GOT IT!!" He said angrily after being turned down by the young girl._

_Suddenly there was a tap, on the guys shoulder, and his hands were removed from the Princesses' shoulders._

_The guy turned around and received a swift kick to the jaw that sent him flying into the opposite wall._

_Sakura looked at her bodyguard and hugged him. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and quietly whispered her simple little request. "Syaoran? Can you throw this guy out of the palace? Please?" Syaoran moved over to the guy and cracked his knuckles._

_"It would be my pleasure... Princess"_

As for all the other guys that had asked her out later that day, Syaoran remained by her side so she wouldn't get hurt.

Syaoran couldn't help, but laugh his butt off and drop onto to his knee, whenever Sakura turned them down.

She alway's said "No" Or " I'm sorry, but no" or the best ever " I already have a date so no!"

The princess had glared at him for weeks, until last night, when our slow minded Syaoran finally figured out why she turned everyone else down.

Last night when he'd tucked her in (She said she needed someone to make sure she was safe when she went to bed._ She should just say she didn't want Syaoran to leave her any sooner than he had to, and get it over with!!_) he'd sat on the edge of her bed, and without looking at her asked very quietly

"Sakura? Will you be my date for the ball tomorrow?" Sakura had been so overjoyed that she'd tackled him, which caused them both to fall off the bed.

Not only that, but she'd forced him to stay there the rest of the night. So as the princess wished Syaoran layed there, with his arms wrapped around Sakura, until they both drifted off to sleep.

_Present time_

Syaoran was still tired from last night, he hadn't been able to sleep very well with the princess in his arms.

So Syaoran was back at his house, and he was going to take a nap before the night's festivities.

He'd been asleep for fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door. Syaoran opened his eyes and went to go answer the door. At least that's what he'd planned to do.

What he did instead was stant up, get his legs tangled, and fall flat on his face. The knock came again.

Syaoran glared at the floor angrily." Come in!" He shoated and sat up rubbing his sore head.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see!" Laughed a familiar voice. Syaoran looked up to see his two old friends. Fai and Kurogane.

"Now, now! Kuro-puu that's not very nice! Apologize!" Fai said waving a finger in front of Kurogane's face.

Syaoran chuckled alittle at this. "Hey guy's. What's up?" Syaoran said as he stood up brushing himself off.

"We came to see what you were up to, and it is Toya's birthday today isn't it?" Kurogane asked looking as if he was ready to rip of any part of Fai that got in his way.

"Yeah! Mokona was really nice and made them take a break from training!!" Mokona piped up, from it's perch ontop of Fai's head.

"Hm. Well I'm glad that the two of you could make it! You can stay here if you want, but I need to get some sleep, so, I'll be in my room if you need me" Syaoran said and he turned on his heel.

The young warrior was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling unable to let sleep claim him. He heard the door creak open, and he saw Fai enter the room. Syaoran sat up, as Fai sat on the edge of Syaoran's bed.

Fai smiled," You know there's no need to be nervous. Syaoran-kun, It's as simple as asking me and Kurgi what we're doing in Clow" Fai said laying a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I wasn't going to ask the Princess anything tonight!" Syaoran said nervously blushing, and he put a hand into his pocket.

The magician smirked at him. "Now, now, Syaoran-kun! We both know that you were going to ask the princess to marry you after the ball tonight, when you tucked her in, just before you left the room." Fai spoke softly.

_'How did he know what I was thinking!? Or even what I was going to ask Sakura!'_

Syaoran looked at Fai and pulled a small black ring box out of his pocket. Fai looked back at him, and smiled.

"How did you know what I was going to ask Sakura? Or even that I was worrying about it?!" Syaoran asked confused.

Fai stood up." What can I say! I guess I'm just gifted like that! Or maybe It's just a mother's instinct!" Fai replied acting all girly, Not that that was anything new or anything.

Both men started to laugh. Fai grew serious again, and knelt infront of Syaoran.

" But honestly. If you love her as much as you think it won't be so hard. Just look her straight in the eyes, "

Fai tried his best to demonstrate, but couldn't do it very well, because he only had one eye.( Syaoran's clone ate it)

" and you let you heart take care of the rest.And if it doesn't feel right, wait! You can always try some other time." Fai said comforting the young boy.

Syaoran started to cry alittle, but brushed the tears away.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I mean I only saw and felt what my clone did, I was never actually in control of the body, and I wasn't here for her to fall in love with. My clone was." Syaoran looked at the man in front of him, seeking guidance.

"I suppose that you can only try and hope for the best" Fai said, and Syaoran hugged him tightly.

" Thank you Fai. Youv'e alway's been a good friend, and teacher to me. You Kurogane, Mokona, and the Princess are the only friends I've ever had.You guys are my family" Syaoran said shedding a few tears.

Fai smiled and hugged the boy back.After a few minutes, Kurogane came in.

"Hey Kid! If your going to the ball you'd better get ready" The ninja said, and left quickly. Syaoran stood and went to prepare for the ball.

_In front of the palace(Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran)_

The three warrior's stood infront of the palace. Fai and Kurogane were dressed in their original outfit's, while Syaoran wore a black suit. On his chest right over his heart was the badge that gave him permission to enter the palace any time he wished.

His jacket was fastened all the way to his neck, like he alway's had it.

They made their way to the gate, and the guard's stopped them. Syaoran sighed, and displayed his badge, and the guard's let them pass.

Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane walked through the halls until they reached the grand ball room, and Syaoran opened the door.

Kurogane went right inside, but Syaoran hesitated. Fai looked at him, and smiled.

"It'll be alright Syao-kun. I'm right here" Fai said comforting the young man, and putting his fears to rest.

Syaoran nodded and the two proceded into the ballroom. Syaoran scanned the room for the princess, but she found him first.

"Syaoran-Kun!!" Sakura Shoated as she knocked Syaoran off him feet, from the force of her hug.

Syaoran steadied himself, and smiled at the princess, that he'd fallen in love with. "Hello princess"

Sakura was wearing a pink and white strapless ball gown, that fitted her perfectly. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He just hoped that she would say yes, when he asked her.

Sakura pouted." I told you to call me Sakura! Not princess!" She said softly but angrily.

"I'm sorry Princess" Syaoran replied.

"You'd think that after three years spent together that you'd finally stop calling me '_princess' _but nooo!" Sakura taunted the already petrified boy.

Fai laughed and Sakura turned to him.

"Fai-san!!" Sakura shoated and hugged Fai tight."Hello Sakura-hime" Fai replied happily as he spun her in the air.

Fai set the small princess back on the ground and Sakura stood beside Syaoran.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Sakura asked the blonde.

Fai thought for a moment." Not long at the most a month or two depending on the situation. But if Kur-puu leaves than I have to go with him!...You know," Fai flashed his Vampire fangs at the kids" I can't just starve to death, by not following my source of food"

This made everyone laugh.

Syaoran, Fai, and Sakura heard music starting to play, anf Fai looked at the couple.

" Well I'll leave you two alone for a while!" Fai bowed to the princess, and left to go find Kurogane.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and bowed, holding his hand out to her.

" May I have this dance?" he asked politely, and Sakura took his hand in her's.

"Of course"

Syaoran pulled Sakura close, and placed his hand on her waist, and held her hand in the other.

Sakura smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Syaoran couldn't help, but love her. In his mind she was perfect. He only wished that he would have been able to spend the time with her,that 'The Clone' had.

As the song slowed down Sakura layed her head on Syaoran's shoulder, and he rested his head on her's. The song ended a few minutes later, but Sakura remained where she was. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, and he looked back, at her.

Syaoran noticed all the eyes on them, and he sepparated himself from the Princess, carefully. She looked around at everyone staring at them, and then at Syaoran, who bowed to her. Sakura was surprised when Syaoran said,

"You'd better go. King Toya will be here any moment, and you need to announce his arrival!" Said Syaoran, as he stood straight again. What he wasn't expecting was for Sakura to grab his hand, and pull him through the crowd.

"What are you doing, Sakura?!" Syaoran shouted at the girl. Sakura looked back at him, and smiled.

"Wow! You really do know my name!" She laughed, and pulled him to the front of the room where the stage was.

" Your my body guard! Your supposed to come with me everywhere. And your my date!! I'm not just going to leave you down there!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran, and she relceiced his hand, and turned to the people.

As she began to adress the crowd, Syaoran slipped his hand into her's and twined their finger's together, which caused her to blush.

"People of Clow! thank you for coming to my brothers birthday ball! I would tell you his age, but I would probalbly get in alot of trouble if I did" Sakura announced, as her brother entered the room, and everyone laughed.

"Well I would prefer to disagree, Princess! Your body guard would not allow you to be put in any harm, not even from your own brother!" Syaoran interupted her, and everyone started whistleing, and chuckling.

Sakura looked at Syaoran,and then at the crowd.

"Well since I have my body guard I might as well tell you! King Toya is turning..." Sakura began

" Ah. ah. ah!" Toya said covering her mouth, and pulling her behind him. "Please ignore my little sister and her annoying body guard!" He said as he pushed Sakura and Syaoran off the stage.

The two teens looked at eachother and laughed.

As soon as Toya had finished with his speech, the music started back up again. Syaoran had managed to sneak away from Sakura while she was busy talking to Yukito, and make it over to where Fai and Kurogane stood. The two men were currently argueing.

"But Kurgi! I'm hungry! It will only take a moment, and I promise no one will see!?" Fai begged

" No! I'm not cutting my arm, and you are SO NOT BITING ME IN THE NECK! Now shut up!!" Kurogane said angrily.

Fai began to potu and noticed Syaoran.

"Hey Syao-kun! Hows it going!?" Fai asked. Syaoran checked his watch, 10:30. Exactly 5 hours till the ball ended. King Toya would probably send both 17 year olds to bed at 12:00 or at the latest 1:00.

Syaoran looked up at Fai in distress, "Fai! I can't do it! I just can't!"Syaoran cried sadly.

Fai knelt down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Remember what I told you? It's as easy as asking me what I'm doing? Just look her in the eyes and let your heart take care of the rest!" Fai said trying to help the boy through his problems.

"But! What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?!"Syaoran tried to explain his pain, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Kurogane looked at him, "What's this about?!" he asked.

Fai answered before Syaoran could. "Syaoran is going to ask Sakura to marry him tonight. But he feels he can't do it" fai sighed, and stood up.

Kurogane snickered, and looked the boy straight in the eyes.

" Look! If you love her enough to want to marry her...Don't worry about it!! Just...look! I'll give you some pointers, but keep it quiet!Alright!" Kurogane stuttered, and sighed. Syaoran nodded and Kurogane whispered a few thing's into his ear before, Sakura pulled Syaoran away to dance.

Fai scooted closer to Kurogane.

" Do think he can do it?"

"Hmph! If he loves her...He will!"

"So, uh? How about just a small drink?!"

Kurogane made a punch at the Magician, and he jumped back."Get away from me you creepy, gay, vampire!" Fai just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, long time no see! lol Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I appologize for being lazy, it won't happen again._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of its characters, they all belong to Clamp :3_

* * *

"What!!"

King Toya winced at the high pitch of the teens screams. "You heard me....It's nearly midnight. Time for a certain princess to go to bed, and you," He fixed Syaoran with a hard stare,"Your to take her to her room, and remain there until the party is over. Are we clear?"

Syaoran gulped, bowing kindly to the king,"Yes, your majesty. I'll guard the princess with my life"

Toya grinned,"Good. I trust you'll do your job" he shouted walking off into the crowd. Syaoran turned to Sakura, who smiled back. "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm to the girl. Sakura took hold of his arm, and let him lead her out of the ballroom.

From across the room, Fai and Kurogane watched intently. "He's making his move," The magician smirked playfully, glancing over at his ninja companion."What exactly did you tell him, Kurg's?" Kurogane growled low in his throat, but let the subject slide.

"I sure as hell ain't telling you," He mumbled, as they watched Sakura and Syaoran climb the stairs to the royal family bedrooms,"Good luck kid" He said and pushed himself off the wall, turning to Fai.

"How about that drink?" No sense in being rude to the magician, it was his fault that Fai had become a vampire. He didn't like it but it was his price to pay, and he'd pay it willlingly every time.

Fai didn't look back at him, didn't even acknowledge that he'd said anything. He smiled "You know.....I'm actually not that thirsty after all"

* * *

"That party was so much fun, wasn't it?" Sakura said, locking her door behind Syaoran. He nodded nervously, crossing to his favorite chair.

"You did an excellent job planning it, Prin-I mean- Sakura" He stuttered. Sakura giggled as he sat down in the chair. Sakura darted into the bathroom adjoined to her room, and returned in her night gown. Syaoran blushed crimson, his fingers brushing the box in his pocket.

Sakura collapsed onto her bed, sighing deeply"I did do a good job-didn't I" she spread her arms out across the bed, stretching her tired muscles. On impulse she rolled onto her side, facing Syaoran. She smiled at him,"Thank you....for being my date-Syaoran"

Syaorans head whipped up to look at the sleepy princess. Had he heard her right? Had she _really _called him by his first name without and honorific? That couldn't be right. She'd only ever called the clone Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed, Sakura was tired, she probably mistook him for his clone. His hand closed around the small box, and he slowly rose to his feet.

"Um...Sakura?" He asked. Her eyes were half closed,"Yes....Syaoran" He took a deep breath, and shook her awake. She looked at him surprised and hurt at the same time.

"Sakura....I know it's late, and your probably tired-but..I" Syaoran couldn't talk. The words were right on the tip of his tongue,but he couldn't spit them out. Sakura laid back down, and rolled away from him.

"If you have something to tell me, please say it or I'm going back to sleep" She replied. Her words stung Syaoran's pride. Whether it was anger or impulse, neither of them knows. But at that moment, Syaoran crawled onto the bed, and held Sakura's hands down. She looked up at him curiously for a moment, before he flicked her forehead, _hard_.

That woke Sakura up, and before she could say anything, Syaoran pulled away from her, and jumped off the bed.

"I can't put this off any longer" he said to her, reaching into his pocket, "Princess Sakura?" She sat up to yell at him, but he held up a hand to silence her.

Syaoran slid onto one knee, his heart beating quickly"Will you please...marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal the engagement ring. It was as if time froze. Syaoran knelt there nervously awaiting her answer, and Sakura sat frozen on her bed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Syaoran rose to his feet, sighing,"I understand....you don't have to say anything. I'll just leave you alone so you can-"

Sakura tackled Syaoran, sending the two of them into a crumpled heap on the floor. This time it was Sakura's turn to pin Syaoran down. He stared up at her confused, she smiled,"Well....it's about time, Syaoran" she whispered. His jaw dropped, his heart stopped,"What?"

"I thought you'd never ask. It was driving me crazy to wait for you to propose!" She said, letting him sit up. "Does this mean?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Sakura nodded, and held her hand out to him. Happily Syaoran slid the ring onto her finger, hugging her tightly.

Suddenly, thundering footsteps came from outside the door, A loud hammering making them both jump."Open the door!" Shouted a voice. It didn't belong to anyone they knew, but it sent shivers up Syaoran's spine.

"We are here for the princess. Give her to us, and no one need be harmed" Called the voice again. Sakura burst into silent tears, covering her mouth to silence her cry's, "Very well. Then we will take her by force!" the door began straining against it's hinges as someone threw their weight against it.

"Syao-kun, sakura-hime!" The couple turned to the balcony. A travel ready Fai stood against the railing,"I believe now is as good a time as any to leave?"

"Yeah,"Syaoran replied pulling Sakura to her feet,"Princess. We have to go" Sakura nodded and ran to grab her shoes. When she returned she tossed a small bag to Syaoran. They were always prepared to go on the run, and had prepared a bag of food and clothes for the two of them.

Syaoran followed Fai onto the balcony, and watched as Fai jumped....and landed on his feet, fifty feet below. Syaoran looked back at Sakura, and held out his arms as if to give her a hug. Sakura nodded, and wrapped her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran lifted her into his arms, taking a few steps away from the balcony.

Running straight at the banister he vaulted them into the air. The air rushed past as they fell, and Syaoran landed in a crouch as his clone had done so many times. He set Sakura back on her feet, and took her hand, pulling her after Fai. Fai led them to the edge of the city, away from prying eyes, where Kurogane was sitting. He rose to his feet as the three ran towards them. "Ready, Mokona?" He asked the white meat bun on his head.

Mokona nodded, jumping into the air. Sakura clung to Syaoran terrified, and as she had done so many times before took a deep breath and closed her eyes, awaiting the upcoming nauseousness she always got when traveling through dimensions. Syaoran looked at her, and wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist. Whatever was going on in Clow, he wasn't going to let it hurt her.

* * *

_Well there you go, the second chapter. I will try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. Please review ;)_


End file.
